far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
W. Krüger
Director William Krüger is a member of the Board of Directors of the A.C.R.E. Corporation. He is responsible for the design and production of a range of pharmaceutical products targeted to improve worker efficiency and satisfaction. Krüger is one of the most high profile members of The Devotee of the Good Work. Appearance Though a tall man Krüger's consistently weary posture makes him physically unimposing. His skin is pasty and sallow with dark bags beneath his eyes and patches of facial hair about his chin. His hair, a shocking white, is usually found in disarray. Krüger characteristically dresses in a dark grey suit, though this too appears disorganised, obviously unpressed and haphazardly arranged. Personality Krüger is a quiet, mild mannered man showing respect and often deferring to those who he sees as his peers. In all tasks he displays a focused, though disorganised, work ethic. He is often cynical and analytical in conversation, seeing little purpose in saying un-needed words. When around those he sees as his friends he will make light small talk which to him in a deep compliment. Around the freemen and serfs beneath him Krüger is always fair, respecting devotion to work and understanding the hardships it brings. However he harbours a resentment and dislike of nobles, making him prone to uncharacteristic emotional outbursts in their presence. As of late his behaviour has been particularly erratic due to his self experimentation. Early Life William grew up an orphan serf on Demnoph knowing little of his parents fates. The orphanage where he was raised was overseen by the Devotees of the Goods Work, this instilled a faith in Kruger that persisted throughout his life. Excelling at his studies and working diligently at any given task allowed him to quickly leave the orphanage and obtain the position of production overseer in a medical pharmaceuticals plant by the age of 19. The young William spent his free time experimenting using the tools at his disposal, seeing a need for efficiency enhancing drugs beyond the typical anti-depressant currently administered. Being a young man of some ethics he tested these experiments on himself, the first of which caused his hair to go a chalk white and remain so to this day. Once these drugs became more developed he slowly began sharing them with the labourers he supervised leading to a drastic increase in the facilities productivity. Before too long this change was noticed and the facility investigated, identifying William, now 26, as the cause. It was the most terrifying and proud day of his life when he was called to the office of the Director Adrian Krüger. The elderly man wanted to make use of Williams talents and so he was placed in a specialist lab under the supervision of the Director's Daughter, Angela, which contained many of the brightest minds on Demnoph as well as facilities allowing TL5 research. As time passed William's lab grew and grew as did the feelings shared between him and Angela. Director Krüger granted William his freedom and eventually allowed him to marry his daughter. Taking the name of Krüger during the marriage William joined the family as William Krüger. The War Against the Artificials When the order came to decommission the synth work force chaos briefly descended on Demnoph. The majority of its production ground to a stand-still as C.O.R.E forces moved from Zone to Zone, taking away all synths. In this time some synths rebelled. Such a rebellion occurred in the Arcology of Adrian Krüger. His office was raided by several synth dissidents, overwhelming his security detail and leading to the Directors death. Without time for grief William Krüger fought to fill the hole left by the synth work-force. His efforts were noticed by the Board and with a majority vote he was made the Director of Augmented Consumables and Recreational Enhancers, inheriting his father in-laws arcology, Board Room chair and name. The H.E.L.P. Initiative The H.E.L.P Initiative was devised by Director Krüger to decrease the mental fatigue experienced by the workforce while simultaneously boosting labourer performance. He believes that these products will allow humanity to better emulate synthetics and to allow more to approach the divine. This is accomplished by a range of pharmaceuticals by his design which are distributed to all A.C.R.E. facilities and produced using his Arcologies TL5 labs. The taking of such pharmaceuticals are not mandatory, with each being sold as a product, however the usage of these is exponentially increasing as individuals realise the beneficial affects. Trapezium RZ-14 The Krüger Arcology is located at the heart of Research Zone 14. The surrounding Zone is filled with all manner of facilities for pharmaceutical research, design, production and marketing. This Zone is responsible for the entirety of the H.E.L.P Initiative's drug development and production. As a by product this Zone also see's the highest use of efficiency enhancing pharmaceuticals due to the high participation in voluntary human trials. The Arcology itself is where the majority of research for the H.E.L.P Initiative occurs with 90% of the floors dedicated to these pursuits. Director Krüger and his Lab Overseers run one of the few TL5 facilities on Demnoph, producing pharmaceuticals with unusual potencies and effects. Director Krüger's office and living space are on the topmost floor of the Arcology alongside his Wife, with other executives on the floors below. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members